gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MSN-03 Jagd Doga
The MSN-03 Jagd Doga (ヤクト·ドーガ) is a Newtype-use mobile suit featured in Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack. It is piloted by Gyunei Guss and Quess Paraya. Technology & Combat Characteristics Based on the frame of the mass-produced AMS-119 Geara Doga (although its outward appearance differs drastically), the Jagd Doga was a special suit designed to be used by the Neo Zeon’s Newtype pilots. For this reason, it was equipped with a psycoframe cockpit, which is used to control the six funnels attached to the Jagd Doga’s shoulder racks. It was developed using data from the evaluation tests of the AMS-120X Geara Doga Psycommu System Test Type and the AMS-119N Röte Doga. Unlike previous mobile suits that utilize funnel weapons, the Jagd Doga cannot recharge its funnels. Besides these remote weapons, the suit carried a beam saber with attached heat knife for close combat, six missiles mounted inside its shoulder racks and a beam assault rifle for Gyunei's unit, while Quess' unit carried a mega Gatling beam gun. The Jagd Doga's sensors, thrusters, and nuclear reactor have also been significantly improved compared to those on Geara Doga. As a result, the suit has greater speed and mobility, and more power for its weapons and other systems. In terms of performance, the Jagd Doga was the second most powerful mobile suit in the Second Neo Zeon's arsenal, second only to the MSN-04 Sazabi. In the year U.C. 0096, the surviving Jagd Doga was repaired and modified by The Sleeves for their own use. It's right arm, which was previously lost during the Second Neo Zeon War, was replaced by a Geara Doga's arm. This arm has a shield mounted onto it for extra protection. However, it loses the right arm's funnel rack because of this. Other modifications include a Geara Doga's backpack replacing it's original one, two funnels for it's left arm's funnel rack, and it was repainted yellow and dark gray and given the personal markings of units used by The Sleeves. Armament ;*Beam Saber :The MSN-03 Jagd Doga is equipped with a single beam saber stored in a recharge rack in the right hip armor. The beam sabers serve as the primary close range combat weapon of the Jagd Doga, using a beam of plasma contained by an I-field that can cut through any metal alloy. :;*Heat Knife ::The beam saber bears an unusual attachment that attaches a heat knife to the beam sabers handle that is similar to a bayonet. The heat knife is a smaller weapon relying on an older technological concept of super-heating a super hard metal to create a blade that weakens armor by partially melting it, making it easier to cut. Super heated blades require less power than a beam saber but are no where near as effective. The heat knife is likely meant to protect the mobile suit's hand from being targeted, as well as giving the beam saber extra offensive power. ;*Missile :The MSN-03 Jagd Doga is equipped with a set of six small missiles, however unlike the other mobile suits used in the Second Neo Zeon War, the missiles were not mounted on the shields, but in special launchers mounted underneath the shoulder rack with three per shoulder. The missiles were designed for mid to close range combat and could deal moderate to heavy damage to a mobile suit, but can only deal light damage to a battleship. ;*Funnel :One of the MSN-03 Jagd Doga's more powerful features is its Newtype-use remote controlled weapons. The Jagd Doga could store up to six funnels on the shoulder racks, each with a power rating of 10.6 MW. The particular model of funnels used by the Jagd Doga is the same type as those used on the MSN-04 Sazabi, but they cannot be recharged due to a lack of any form of recharge port on the mobile suit. Instead once the funnels ran out of power they were discarded and left to float in space. As weapons, the funnels of the Jagd Doga packed a powerful punch, easily destroying mobile suits or nuclear missiles. ;*Fixed Shield :A shield mounted on the right shoulder, which originates from Geara Doga, it increases the defensive capability of the suit. ;*Beam Assault Rifle :One of the optional hand armaments for the Jagd Doga is the beam assault rifle. A beam weapon with a higher rate of fire than the standard beam rifle powered by a rechargeable energy cap. The beam assault rifle is typically equipped to Gyunei Guss's Jagd Doga for mid to short range combat. :;*Grenade launcher ::The beam assault rifle mounts a single grenade launcher that holds a single round. These grenades are not very effective against large ships, but are ideal mid-range anti-mobile suit weapons. ;*Mega Gatling Gun :One of the optional hand armaments for the Jagd Doga is the mega Gatling gun. The mega Gatling gun is powered by a rechargeable energy cap. The mega Gatling gun is designed for heavy firepower with a high rate of power. The mega Gatling gun is typically equipped to Quess Paraya's Jagd Doga. ;*Beam Machine Gun :A handheld beam weapon originally used by the AMS-119 Geara Doga, it is powered by a replaceable e-pac. The beam machine gun was used by The Sleeves' Jagd Doga. ;*Shield :The MSN-03 Jagd Doga is equipped with a custom model shield. The round shield is treated with an anti-beam coating allowing it to temporarily defend against beam weapons. It is also designed to draw energy from the Jagd Doga to power the four built-in mega particle guns. :;*Mega Particle Gun ::The shield of the Jagd Doga mounts four fire-linked mega particle guns. The mega particle guns draw power from the Jagd Doga's Minovsky type ultracompact nuclear fusion reactor and has a power rating of 9.3 MW. The power and spread of the beams makes the mega particle guns both powerful and difficult to evade, making shield an effective weapon against both mobile suits and battleships. Special Equipment & Features ;*Psycoframe Cockpit :The Psycoframe is a technology that builds the brainwave-to-machine code translator known as Psycommu into the cockpit of a Mobile Suit. This allows a Newtype pilot to control the mobile suit as if it were his/her own body. History Only two units are confirmed to be built. The first unit, which spots a dark blue color and an antenna on its head, was piloted by artificial enhanced cyber-Newtype Gyunei Guss. With his unit he fought three times against Amuro Ray, who the first time piloted the prototype RGZ-91 Re-GZ and the second and third time his own RX-93 Nu Gundam. However during the third battle his Jagd Doga was destroyed by Amuro and Gyunei was killed. The second unit, painted red, was piloted by the artificially strengthened Newtype Quess Paraya. Quess however is later upgraded to the large mobile armor, the NZ-333 Alpha Azieru. In the year U.C. 0096, Quess' Jagd Doga has been repaired and modified for combat during the La+ Conflict. It's right arm, previously lost during the Second Neo Zeon War, was replaced by a Geara Doga arm, which uses the same basic frame, it was also armed with the Beam Machine Gun used by the Geara Doga, and only carried two funnels. This unit was sent into battle against Londo Bell forces during the Battle of Industrial 7. Variants ;*MSN-X4 Bagwi Doga ;*Mass Production Type Jagd Doga :An original mobile suit that appears in the early Super Robot Wars games. The Mass Production Type Jagd Doga looks similar to Quess's unit but has a green color scheme instead of a red one and utilizes weapons similar to Gyunei's unit. Picture Gallery Ms023.jpg|Jagd Doga (Gyunei Custom) in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 Ms024.jpg|Jagd Doga (Quess Custom) in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 083.jpg|HGUC 1/144 Jagd Doga (Gyunei Custom) - Boxart 084.jpg|HGUC 1/144 Jagd Doga (Quess Custom) - Boxart Jagd Doga Gyunei Custom Lineart.jpg|Jagd Doga (Gyunei Custom) Lineart Jagd Doga Quess Custom Lineart.jpg|Jagd Doga (Quess Custom) Lineart MSN03 GundamWarCard.JPG|Jagd Doga - Gundam War Card Jagd Doga.jpg|Jagd Doga (Gyunei Guss Colors) (Gundam Perfect File) Jagd Doga.png vlcsnap-2013-04-24-00h10m00s95.png vlcsnap-2013-04-24-00h27m36s154.png vlcsnap-2013-04-24-00h34m28s185.png vlcsnap-2013-04-24-00h37m42s80.png|Gyunei's Jagd Doga is destroyed, killing Gyunei in the progress. MSN-03-05.jpg mpjagddoga.png|Jagd Doga Mass Production Type Double-Fake 4.jpg|Under the Gundam: Double-Fake Double-Fake 7.jpg|'Under the Gundam: Double-Fake' Hybrid Doga.jpg|Geara Doga/Jagd Doga Hybrid (Gundam Build Fighters) Mobile Weapon 9.jpg MSGUC-Screenshot 2014-05-02 09.16.20.png|Jagd Doga (Sleeves Custom) msn-03-beamassaultrifle.jpg|Beam Assault Rifle msn-03-beamsaber.jpg|Beam Saber msn-03-funnel.jpg|Funnel msn-03-hatch.jpg|Cockpit Hatch msn-03-megagatlinggun.jpg|Mega Gatling Gun msn-03-shield.jpg|Shield Jagd Doga (Quess) Mega Gatling Gun.png Salamis-Kai vs Jagd Dogas.png Notes & Trivia *Although Gyunei's Jagd Doga is shown to have vulcan guns in its head in the movie, they were never listed in the official armament list of the suit. References MSN03 JagdDoga - ManScan.jpg|MSN-03 Jagd Doga - Manual Info ga150117-881x1280.jpg External Links *MSN-03 Jagd Doga on Gundam Unicorn.net *MSN-03 Jagd Doga on MAHQ.net ja:MSN-03 ギュネイ専用ヤクト・ドーガAdded Japanese